Arthur: Arthur and the Haunted Treehouse/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Arthur: Arthur and the Haunted Treehouse''. '' Opening Credits '''Arthur and the Haunted Treehouse' Written by Peter K. Hirsch Storyboard by Al Jeffrey Cilbur Rocha Dev Ramsaran Daniel Miodini Michel Carbonneau Closing Credits Based on the Arthur™ Adventure Books by Marc Brown Executive Producers Marc Brown Carol Greenwald Producer/Director Greg Bailey Senior Producer Tolon Brown Producers for Oasis Animation Diane Dallaire Jacques Bilodeau Executive Story Editor Peter K. Hirsch Casting and Voice Director Debra Toffan Cast Talent Coordinator Chantal Page Opening Song Performed by Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers Opening Theme Words and Music by Judy Henderson & Jerry de Villiers Jr. © 1996 Les Editions de la rue St-Andre CINAR Songs (SOCAN)/Red Cape Songs (ASCAP)/ Purple Cape Music (BMI) Music Editor Steve Wener Original Music Ray Fabi Original Songs Eggplant LF Inc. Production Managers Nadja Perret-Gasser Julie Tighe Storyboard Supervisor Olivier Migneron Character Design Supervisor Errol Burke Artist - Props Design Caroline Beauchamp Catherine Braun-Grenier Storyboard Revision Artist Amelie Sakelaris Character Design Artist Vanessa Bouchard Guillaume Boucher Artist - Color Props Valerie Fontaine Location Design Supervisor Patrick Belec Layout Supervisor Carole Lambert Layout Clean-up Artists Richard Beaulieu Jeremie Locas Art Director Julie Poupart Location Design Artist Michel Lacombe Layout Artists Oliver Domenchini Anne Gendron Louise Petit-Truchon Jonathan Robert Keith Simard-Yard Color Artists Myriam Boisclair Alice Comptois Eric Dauphin Pierre Houde Denis Morgnieux Fanie Thuot Julie Warnant Rigging Supervisor Laurie Gagnon Animation Supervisor Nick Vallinakis Animation Lead Guillaume Chasse Animators Claire Beauregard Daniel Bustan Diogo Cavalcanti Karine Couture-Bienvenue Penelope Crepeau Jessica Dalpe Etienne Darveau-St-Pierre Francis Dauphin Stephane Demers Mathieu Desmeules Elizabeth Frappier-Lussier Pascal Gaucher Kelly Harpes Mathieu Labbe Jerome Leonard Isabelle Mantion Sarah Murray Olivier Neron Marc-Andre Paquin Luc Sperl John Tielli Animatic Editor Jean-Michel Laprise Compositors Alain Crepeau Francis Doire Isabelle Mantion Scene Set Up Phillippe Lavoie Director of Technologies Nicolas Besson Technical Director Mathieu Tremblay Databse Administrator Nicolas Dalpe Production Assistant Michele Paquin Production Accounting & Administration Sylvie Gauthier Valerie Rodrigue-Perron Louise Trudeau Voice Recording Audio Postproduction SPR Inc. (Montreal) Studio 306 (Toronto) Post Production Supervisor Joey Vekteris Picture Editor Hayden Whiting Post Production Services Audio Postproduction SPR Inc. Sound Supervisor Isabelle Favreau SFX Editor Gabriel Boucher Dialogue Editor Gael Poisson-Lemay Mixers Sylvain Brassard Jean-Pierre Bissonnette For WGBH Coordinating Producer Vanessa Wiegel Production Assistants Deborah Frank Ahsante Bean Evan Conway Live-Action Director Geoff Adams Series Development Kathy Waugh Series Advisor Paula K. Rauch, M.D. Episode Advisors David Urion, M.D. Joanna Alexander, D.V.M. Ira Miller Janet Stankus Steven D. Rauch, M.D. Julie J. Keysor, PhD, P.T. Business Managers Rebecca Locke Dani Baptista Business and Legal Advisor Karen Baseman National Marketing Bara Levin Alexis Feinberg Production Finance & Grants Management Brenda Burke-Lyons Station Relations Bara Levin Christian Gay Corporate Sponsorship Christine Anos Melanie Axman Dylan Wise Jill Coppedge Arthur Web Site Gentry Menzel Jeff Bartell Tara Taylor Jolin Yim Alex Jones Bill Shribman Alan West Amy Stahl Produced with the participation of Quebec Production Services Tax Credit logo.jpg Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit logo.jpg Dolby Atmos Frozen.png Ontario Production Services Tax Credit Ontario Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credit © 2017 WGBH Educational Foundation. All rights reserved. "Arthur", "D.W.", & the other characters and underlying materials (including artwork) originally conceived by Marc Brown™ and Marc Brown.